Smile
by Marisay-chan
Summary: A smile at the end is the best. Could Luffy convince Law that?


_Marisay-chan writing here! Yes, yes, I am onto One Piece now *Laughs* I just love Luffy and Law *Hearts popping out* Let's get to the story!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, only the story ^.^_

_In Italics are thoughts_

_Summary: A smile at the end is the best. Could Luffy convince Law that?_

_~Story starts~_

* * *

Waves gently clashed against another, giving a soothing sound that suits the night sky.

Thousand Sunny, a lion ship that housed the Straw Hat pirates, could be seen gently rocking as it anchored at a nearby shore. The deck was empty, as it should be, with most of its occupants fast asleep in their respective rooms.

Franky, the shipwright, was in the crows nest, yawning loudly while doing his favorite pose, trying not to fall asleep as he watched the surroundings for enemies.

Both ladies and the rest of the male crewmates, sleep soundly in their own bed. Perhaps a bit noisy in the male's room, with all the snoring going on in there.

Franky stretched one more time before standing straight, giving another large yawn that had him covering his mouth with his mechanical large hand.

And made him lose enough guard for him not to notice the sudden change in the surrounding.

By the time he got his yawn under control, the change was gone. Remaining oblivious, he brought out his tiny mechanical hands and started tinkling with a device, ready for a new invention.

* * *

_**Smiling is the best medicine**_

* * *

_~Men's room~_

The snore came the loudest from the bed at the top, which was from the captain of this very ship.

Luffy was mumbling, his mouth moving as though munching on something, a large snot bubble escaping his nose, showing that he was still asleep. Brook was doing the same at the bed next to his on the right, an occasional 'Yohoho' coming from out of his lips. Not that he had one. On the left, Chopper slept soundly, burrowing deeply in his blanket.

At the bottom beds, right below Luffy, was Zoro. His hands pillowing his head as he slept, with his swords near his hands in case of enemy attack. Sanji was at his right underneath Brook, sleeping with his hands on his stomach, and Usopp under Chopper, lying down on his side.

It was silent and all.

Zoro snapped his eye opened as a sudden change happened to the surroundings. It went away as soon as it came but Zoro only narrowed his eye further. Normally, he was deaf to all things as he slept, evident when he napped outside as weather changed drastically. However, there are two things that could wake him up.

Number one, when there was an attack on his person.

And number two, the most important one to him-

Zoro slowly reached his right hand over and grabbed the hilt of Wado Ichimonji.

-When his captain was in danger.

There was someone right on top of the bed above him, and it was not Luffy. He knew due to fact that the beds were shaking slightly as though something had landed heavily on top.

Slowly unsheathing his sword in order not to alert the intruder, his right eye swiveled around the room. His eye caught another.

With the beds linked together, the shaking had woken Sanji up as well. The cook was staring at him, before looking back on top and back at him again, confirming that there was indeed someone else other than their captain there.

Zoro looked at the other side, and was faced a scared face of Usopp's. Usopp bit his lip and gave him a shaky thumbs up, indicating to him that he was counting on him to get rid of the intruder.

Giving a scowl, Zoro focused back right above him, Wado Ichimonji fully unsheathed and posed, ready for action.

Whoever this intruder was, they were really taking their time. For them to appear on the ship and on their captain, no less, there was no doubt for this to be an assassination attempt. But there seemed to be no movement other than the heavy landing above.

Frowning, Zoro exchanged looks with Sanji, before both of them slowly sat up from their bed. Zoro slowly pulled Wado back while Sanji slowly raised right leg. They gave each other a nod to prepare for their next action.

Then, the snoring of Luffy's disappeared.

A small panic occurred between the three crewmates, all of them thinking that the intruder already killed Luffy, before they heard Luffy's mumblings.

"Hmm...Wha-? Who-?"

Zoro swung his sword towards the bed on top of him, knowing that Luffy would be fine with such an attack, while Sanji pushed himself off the bed, his leg kicking towards the top.

"Tra-guy?"

Wado sharply paused just before hitting the bed on top. Sanji quickly pressed one of his hand on the floor and another on Zoro's bed to stop his leg's movement, making him do a weird handstand.

Zoro and Sanji blinked and looked at each other, wondering if they had heard wrong. Usopp had his mouth wide opened, staring at Luffy's bed.

Because of how dark the room was and the closeness of the beds, they were not able to see who the intruder was.

The three of them continued blinking at the involved bed.

"...Straw Hat-ya."

What was Trafalgar Law doing on their captain's bed? It was uncharacteristic of him and...weird to do it at such an hour.

"What's wrong? What are you doing here?" There was a soft movement. "You got hungry?"

_Typical Luffy._

The three crewmates below deadpanned.

People would normally demand an explanation to the situation. Then again, Luffy had never been normal.

"Tra-guy?" Another movement. "Why are you staring at me like that?"

The frowns on the crewmates faces grew. Sanji set his leg down and sat on his bed, giving a questioning look to his companions.

He received a bewildered shrug from Usopp and a slow blink from Zoro.

"You looked really sleepy," Luffy commented. "You should really get more sleep. You look like those black paint targets that Usopp likes to draw on paper."

Usopp gave a silent 'Oi!' while raising a hand towards Luffy's direction. He did not want to be drawn into this conversation.

"Sleep is important." Luffy made a sound of affirmation. "We are pirates and we should sleep when we need to sleep. So that we can reinvent our bodies, and eat tons of food!" Excitement was visibly heard from Luffy's voice.

Zoro smirked and sheathed his sword quietly. Usopp grimaced and mouthed towards Luffy, 'It's reinvigorate, not reinvent'. Sanji rolled his eye and slowly lay down on his bed and mouthing, 'So it was still about food at the end'.

"Shishishi~!"

There was a sudden movement and the whole bed shook as a soft thud was heard. The three crewmates looked uncertain as their beds shook to the movement as well.

"Tra-guy?"

A soft exhale.

"...Why?"

"Hm? What's wrong, Tra-guy?"

"Why are you so much like him?"

Sanji raised an eyebrow, tilting his head slightly to look at Luffy's bed.

_Him?_

"Who?"

Usopp scratched his cheek in confusion. Who could it be indeed? There were not a lot of people like Luffy. In fact, it was almost impossible to have someone be like Luffy.

"Why?"

"Tra-guy, what-?"

"WHY?!"

Something hard hitting the bed had the three of them tensed up. The three of them awkwardly glanced at each other. It was starting to sound like a personal problem, and it was uncomfortable to listen to this conversation. Usopp waved his hand towards Zoro and Sanji, mouth trembling, telling them to do something.

Sanji gave a deadpanned look, as if saying 'Why not you do it?'

Zoro frowned and glanced at the other two beds above. Brook and Chopper had yet to make a single movement. The shout from Law should have at least woken them up.

"Tra-"

"Giving me that kind of smile. Telling me those kind of things." Law sounded as though he was clenching his teeth really hard. "You had to be so reckless as well, getting blood all over like that."

_Not very uncommon._

Usopp pursed his lips.

"You always do stupid things, getting into trouble."

Sanji nodded wholeheartedly.

"Dumbly setting yourself on fire."

The three crewmates furrowed their eyebrows at once and looked at each other in confusion.

Luffy had never set fire on himself.

"Who told you to do those kind of things? I asked myself if it was because I'm a D. But Sengoku-ya seemed to have a different idea."

'The ex-Fleet Admiral?!' Usopp silently burst out.

"Why did you help me? Why did you do all that? Why were you smiling?"

A shuffle of clothes was heard.

"WHY ARE YOU SMILING AT THE END?!"

The shout rang across the room.

The silence that came had all of them tensing up. Usopp even held his breath to prevent the silence from breaking.

Something suddenly dropped between Zoro and Sanji's beds. The two of them glanced down to see a familiar white-spotted hat on the floor

"Tra-guy has a nightmare."

Luffy made the statement, not a single doubt in his voice.

It was getting too personal. The three of them sweated slightly, trying to find a way to get out of the room without being noticed.

"Is it really that bad to smile?"

A breath hitched.

"Ace died smiling too."

Sanji clenched his bed sheets in total surprise; feeling like his breath was taken away.

Zoro stared wide eye above him.

Usopp's mouth trembled.

Ever since being reunited, Luffy never once mentioned anything regarding the war, not in details at least, and most certainly nothing about Ace. None of the Straw Hat pirates deemed it appropriate to talk about it too.

To hear him casually talking about Ace's death was just too-

"It's like it's his way of telling me that: 'Everything is fine, don't worry too much about it'. Even with blood coming out from his mouth, even with the glazed eyes, even with the large ho-"

Luffy suddenly cut himself off.

Zoro shut his eye, trying his damn hardest to fall asleep then, not wanting to hear things that he did not have the permission to listen to.

Sanji clenched his teeth, looking away from Luffy's bed.

Usopp had tears rolling down the side of his head, biting his trembling lip to prevent himself from making any sound.

"...He smiled."

The Luffy's bed shook lightly at some movement.

"And the last thing I will remember is always, his smile."

Luffy gave his signature laugh.

"So I think that a smile at the end is not that bad."

Zoro slowly opened his eye, his mind filled with the image of Luffy smiling at the execution platform back in Loguetown.

"Besides, Tra-guy likes smiles too, right?" Luffy laughed.

"...What makes you say that?"

"Tra-guy's Jolly Roger is a big smiley face."

Usopp nodded in acknowledgement when both Zoro and Sanji turned to look at him for confirmation, though he was surprised that Luffy took note of that.

"So Tra-guy should try smiling too." Luffy gave another chuckle.

There was a short silence.

Then came a really soft thump, followed by a long sigh.

"You really are one of a kind, Straw Hat-ya."

_He really is._

Zoro and Sanji smirked while Usopp gave a large grin.

"A kind of what?"

"Forget it."

The three of them then got ready to sleep, glad that the worse was over. However, something bothered Usopp as he adjusted his blanket.

_Why did he come to Luffy of all people to talk about his nightmare? Was it truly simply just because Luffy looked like someone he knew?_

Usopp glanced at Luffy's bed and frowned when he noticed that Law had not made a move to leave the room.

There was a sudden sharp rustling sound, like something dragging really fast across the bed sheets.

"Tra-Tra-guy?"

Wide eyes pinned back to the top bed.

_Did Luffy's voice just went higher?_

"Hm?" A sharp gasp was released. "Sensitive area?"

"What are you- Ahn!"

All jaws dropped to the ground at the realisation of what was going on above. Was this really happening?!

"You are surprisingly shy. Never done this before?" Another shuffle of clothing.

"Do what? Wait...wait!"

The obvious sound of skin hitting skin was heard and there was an unmistaken sound of a body hitting the bed, causing the beds to shake again.

"Don't-!"

All three of them sat up quickly when Luffy gave a rather lewd moan.

"No...! What are you doing, Tra-guy?! Where are you touching?!"

Veins popped over their faces.

"What a strong reaction. You never even touched yourself before?"

"Wha-"

Another whimper had Zoro unsheathing his sword again, not caring if it made a loud sound as he did.

"You are giving a really interesting face, Straw Hat-ya."

"Stop...!"

Fire burned at Sanji's right leg.

"All I did was just a little foreplay."

"No...Don't touch there!"

Usopp started stretching his weapon, aiming at the bed.

"Wonder how you would react when we go all the way?"

The wavering, vulnerable whine Luffy emitted snapped the limit of the three crewmates.

"Exactly-" Zoro jumped up from the right side of Luffy's bed and brought Wado above him.

"What are you-" Sanji jumped up at the other side with his burning leg raised high.

"Doing to-" Usopp stood on his bed, a Pop Green aimed right at Law.

"OUR CAPTAIN?!"

Zoro slashed down, Sanji spun and brought his leg down, and Usopp released his Pop Green.

All they saw before their attack landed, was a satisfied smirk before Law raised his hand in a familiar position.

* * *

_**Smiling is the best medicine**_

* * *

_~With Franky~_

A blue sphere appeared, making Franky blinked.

"Isn't this-"

A loud explosion shocked Franky into standing up and turning to the direction.

"Wha-what?!"

* * *

_**Smiling is the best medicine**_

* * *

_~In the ladies' room~_

The loud explosion woke the girls up as well.

"What?!" Nami quickly sat up. "Are we under attacked?!"

"It came from the boys' room," Robin got up and crossed her arms, sending one of her eyes to take a look. "I hope the boys did not explode into pieces as well."

"Not now, Robin!"

* * *

_**Smiling is the best medicine**_

* * *

_~Back in the men's room~_

"Yohoho~" Brook tilted at the large hole in the middle of the room, moving away to avoid one of the tentacles coming from Usopp's Pop Green. "Quite excessive."

"So, you were awake the whole time?" Sanji dropped back down to the floor, being careful not to land on any of the beds that were now scattered over the room, taking out a cigarette and lighting it up.

"Chopper-san and I woke up when Law-san shouted." Brook said, watching Chopper shouting 'You could have hurt Luffy with that amount of damage!' at them while waving his hoof around.

"Chopper, you were watching the whole thing too?" Usopp winced at the state of their beds.

"Un, it was really hard to watch," Chopper rubbed his antlers. "Law was really loud earlier."

A vein popped on Sanji's head. "Then, why didn't you stop what was going on? You two were just beside him!"

Brook hummed, "Well, Luffy-san is strong, he could have easily stopped Law-san," He turned his head to face Luffy. "But-"

The rest of them turned their attention to their captain and froze up.

Luffy did not move from his lying down position on the bed, which was now on the floor, his hands resting above his head. Between his legs was a towel, which Law had obviously used to switch himself with. Luffy's red cardigan was spread beneath him, showing his bare torso. His shorts were unbuttoned and resting rather low on his hips.

However, this was not what they were looking at.

They were focused on his face.

It was entirely red and soft pants came from his mouth. What really set them off was the fact that Luffy had a really confused, innocent, yet aroused look on his face. His eyes seemed really teary as well, still dazed as though trying to comprehend the situation.

"-Luffy-san doesn't seem to resist Law-san's advances."

Luffy stared at them and blinked twice.

Before any of them could react, Luffy quickly sat up and shot a rubbery arm past them, grabbing the recognizable straw hat, and pulled back. Luffy hastily pushed down the hat on his head to cover his eyes, his other hand quickly adjusting his cardigan appropriately. He then snatched a blanket nearby and covered his entire body, from feet all the way to his nose, leaving only his hat visible.

A dark aura surfaced as they witnessed such a sight, and continued to watch Luffy stayed there unmoving in that position even as the girls and Franky rushed by and were shocked by the state of the room.

Fists were cracked ominously.

Trafalgar Law would be dead the next time he came on board this ship.

* * *

_**Smiling is the best medicine**_

* * *

_~Morning~_

"But still," Nami furrowed her eyebrows, one hand cupping her chin. "I never knew Tra-guy would have such feelings towards Luffy."

"Yohoho~" Brook sipped on his milk. "Ah~young love."

"How cute." Robin smiled as she drank her coffee.

"Oi, oi!" Usopp pointed his fork at them. "Don't tell me you guys approve of this? He basically molested Luffy!"

"But Luffy did not push him away." Chopper took his sandwich with both hoofs.

"What irks me most is that he did it with us in the room." Sanji placed another plate of food on the table.

"That was superrr bold." Franky gulped down his cola. "I need to talk to him about the damages though."

"Luffy."

Everyone went quiet when Zoro called out.

"How do you feel about this?"

Luffy, who kept eating non-stop during the whole conversation, swallowed whatever was in his mouth and paused.

When the silence stretched on, Zoro pressed on.

"Do you hate it?"

"No."

The immediate answer surprised them.

Luffy frowned slightly and dropped his meat in the table. This action caused them to sit up straighter. Luffy never stopped eating when there's food, not even during a fight.

"Weird." Luffy finally said after a while.

When nobody said anything, Luffy crossed his arms and closed his eyes, adopting a thoughtful look. "It was weird."

"Weird...as in?" Usopp encouraged.

Luffy tilted his head and frowned even more. The rest of them could see Luffy starting to become red from over-thinking.

"Hmm...I'm thinking too much." Luffy pressed a finger on his forehead. "I'm going to get a fever."

"That's not how fever works!" Chopper shouted in frustration.

"But really," Nami placed her hands on the table. "Luffy, why didn't you push Tra-guy away? You know that he was touching you without permission."

Luffy hummed and tilted his head the other way. "Tra-guy seemed lonely. So, I don't mind hugging him."

"What kind of logic is that?" Sanji placed a hand on his hip. "And I'm sure that he was not 'hugging' as you said."

"And also..." Luffy trailed off.

The Straw Hat pirates watched as their captain fidgeted before their very eyes, a hint of pink appearing on his cheeks.

"I...It's fine," Luffy pressed his lips together. "Feels good."

"You are not making any sense, Luffy." Usopp was slightly disturbed by the fact that Luffy was blushing.

"I know!" Luffy pouted. "It feels weird when Tra-guy touched me like that. I don't really like it, but I don't hate it? Feels extremely weird but I wanted more? Wanted to punch Tra-guy but at the same time I don't want to? Ahhh, I'm so confused!"

The rest of the crewmates stared at Luffy dropping his chin on the table, a miserable aura around him.

"I believe you are feeling attracted to Tra-guy-kun, Luffy."

All of them turned to Robin, who calmly drank her coffee.

"What do you mean, Robin?" Luffy sat up.

"It's the first time you feel this way, right?" Robin continued upon seeing Luffy nodding, "You are not used to being touched like that, but because you like Tra-guy-kun, you don't mind his touches. What would you do if someone touches you like that?"

"I'll punch them in the face." Luffy replied without hesitation.

"But you did not do it to Tra-guy-kun?"

Luffy opened his mouth and slowly closed it, merely shaking his head in agreement.

"You like Tra-guy-kun." Robin concluded for him.

"I like all of you too," Luffy furrowed his eyebrows. "But I don't want you guys touching me like that."

"Thank god!" Usopp wheezed out, as he had froze up when Luffy said the first sentence.

"What Robin is trying to say is that," Nami pointed a finger at Luffy, who stared at the finger. "You like Tra-guy more."

"Some people would call it," Brook strummed his guitar. "Love."

"Love?" Images of Hancock proclaiming her love came to mind. "...Does that mean we have to get married?"

"Huh?!" Jaws dropped at the question.

"That's fast." Frankly sweatdropped.

"Why are you thinking of marriage?!" Usopp grabbed Luffy's shirt and shook him. "You have not even clear up about your feeling about him! And why him?!"

"That's right, Luffy." Chopper tugged Luffy's sleeves. "I read that humans have a different kind of mating ritual than animals. Sometimes, they would mistake lust for love. Even if you like Law, are you sure Law feels the same way for you to consider marriage?"

Luffy blinked at the doctor and looked down on his chest. He rubbed it in confusion.

"What's wrong, Luffy?" Zoro noticed the action.

"For some reason," Luffy rubbed a little harder. "My chest hurts." Question marks floated all over Luffy, trying to figure out why he was suddenly hurting.

"Unbelievable." Sanji huffed.

"Yohoho~"

Robin smiled.

Frankly smirked.

"Why him...?" Usopp cried.

"Eh?! Why is it hurting?!" Chopper poked Luffy's chest. "Let me check!"

Zoro grunted and continued eating.

"It really is unbelievable." Nami smiled exasperatedly. "I can't believe our rubber idiot is actually in love with someone."

Luffy gave up on figuring it out, waved Chopper away, and simply carry on eating. He said something before he did though;

"When Tra-guy touched me, it got really warm and fuzzy. But I didn't like what came after."

The crew watched Luffy chewing on his meat again.

"Warm-" Frankly blinked.

"-And fuzzy?" Chopper tilted his head.

"But you didn't like the feeling that came after?" Brook repeated.

Luffy made an affirmation sound. "When Tra-guy first touched me, it felt really nice and all, but then he started touching in weird places after that. It makes me feel strange and weird. Don't like it." He bit off a piece of meat with aggression.

Robin was the only one who chuckled while the rest of them stared at their captain blankly.

"Luffy," Chopper, finally realizing what was going on, hesitantly placed a hoof on the table. "Do you even know anything about intercourse?"

"What's that?"

"What are we suppose to do now?" Usopp gripped his face in horror, paying no heed to Luffy's confused look. "Tra-guy might come back and, and-!"

Zoro gripped Wado's hilt. "I will slice him up before he does."

"I will kick him the moment I see him." Veins appeared on Sanji's forehead.

"Should we even stop this?" Frankly rubbed his head.

"How about we let things run its course?" Brook suggested, being the oldest and having some experiences with romance.

"NO WAY!" Zoro, Usopp and Sanji screamed out.

"Over-protective much?" Frankly mumbled while Brook sweatdropped at the fire fanning out behind the three.

"Because the person involved doesn't even know what is going on!" Usopp pointed at the involved person in frustration.

"What's wrong with you guys?" Luffy gave them a weird look, still chewing.

"They are just worried for you, Luffy." Robin explained.

"What for? I can take care of myself."

Robin merely smiled.

The whole time, Nami had a calculated look. Looking at Luffy, an idea suddenly popped up.

"Luffy," She called out, ignoring the arguing group.

"Hm?"

"You said you like the warm and fuzzy feeling, right?"

"Hm." Luffy nodded.

"I think I can help with that~"

* * *

_**Smiling is the best medicine**_

* * *

~Sometime later, Sunny's deck~

"So that's how he managed to get to Sunny." Franky adjusted the telescope. "The whole Heart pirates are at this island too."

Further away at the sea, a yellow submarine was seen, half submerged.

"Law must have used his ability to appear on Sunny." Chopper jumped up to the railing to get a better view.

A blue sphere appeared.

"Hmm, what are we going to do now?" Frankly noted some of the crew tensing.

"Yohoho," Brook rubbed his head. "I don't think we can do anything. Nami-san forbids anyone from doing anything."

"Witch." Zoro growled as the blue sphere disappeared and a certain person appeared on the grassy floor.

"Tra-guy!" Luffy waved enthusiastically at him from beside Nami, his other hand holding onto Law's hat.

Law casually strolled forward, Kikoku strategically placed on his right shoulder. He blinked at the submissive, yet agitated posture some of the Straw Hats were displaying.

"Not quite the welcome I was expected."

"What were you expecting then, Tra-guy-kun?" Robin flipped a page of her book.

Law glanced at her and back at the distrusting glares.

"From what happened earlier, something violent, I guess."

"You caused a lot of trouble." Frankly told him, peeved from having to fix the men's room.

"Apologies." Came the dry reply. "In my defense, most of the damage was caused by your own crewmates."

"It was because of you that it happened!" Zoro, Sanji, Usopp, Frankly and Chopper screamed out.

"You took advantage of our captain."

Law raised his head to look at Nami at the upper deck. He unconsciously tightened his grip on his sword at the intensive look the navigator was giving him.

"Luffy's not bright." Nami said. "So, he does not even know half of the things you did to him."

Law stood straight, enduring the judgmental looks.

"What are your intentions with our captain?"

Law was suddenly faced was eight stares boring into him. He blinked and allowed his hair to shadow his eyes. The longer the silence stretched, the more agitated some of the crewmates became.

However, before any of them could pull out their weapon, a whining voice broke the silence.

"Nami~ How long do I have to wait?" Luffy pouted at her, hanging his body over the railing.

Nami sighed, "Of course it does not go as planned. We are trying to get some answers, you know?" She poked his forehead.

"You promised!"

"Right, right." Nami looked back and saw Law staring at them, more specifically, at a certain captain. "You are not going to answer, are you?"

"..."

"Fine." Nami pushed Luffy over the railing, dropping him to the lawn deck. "Go do your thing, Luffy."

"Yosh!" Luffy simply got up, not even caring about the sudden drop.

Law tensed up, seeing Luffy marching up towards him. He sweated lightly when the Straw Hat captain stopped right in front of him and stared.

"Be good and receive your punishment." Nami grinned mischievously.

Luffy stretched his hands, placing the white-spotted hat on Law's head before resting his hands on Law's shoulder, dragging him down to the same height so that they were face to face. Law could only stared wide eyes at Luffy, whose facial expression could not be seen due to his hat.

Law braced himself for the hit that was coming, not even knowing why he was not protecting himself. He did brought Kikoku for this very reason.

Something soft touched his lips.

The Heart captain widened his eyes, mind not registering what was happening.

Straw Hat...Luffy was kissing him!

It was nothing special, merely a simple contact of the lips between the two. The shorter male was not using any force that he was known for, being unusually gentle, and keeping his eyes on the taller male.

Luffy pulled back slightly, sensing no response. However, when Law's eyes darting down to his lips with a strange look, Luffy pressed his lips back on Law's, this time closing his eyes to fully enjoy the feeling. Law's eyes softened and kissed back just as softly.

The sight caused growls, giggles and sighs to sound through the Straw Hat pirates.

"And there we go." Nami grinned. She looked down at Zoro and Sanji. "No harming Tra-guy, you wouldn't want to disrupt Luffy's only hope of love, would you?"

Zoro tsked.

"If you say so, Nami-san," Sanji reluctantly agreed.

"Not even when our captain is being taken advantage of?" Usopp deadpanned.

The three of them looked at Usopp, who simply pointed to the kissing couple.

Except that they were no longer just doing simple kissing. Instead of the peaceful enjoyment, Luffy now had a tight expression, his face now flushed as Law gripped the back of his head and kissed him aggressively. Their mouths were opened, and they could see Law shoving his tongue inside Luffy's. The shorter male shakily pushed on Law's chest, trying to move out of the kiss, but Law merely raised a hand, gripping on Luffy's chin to stop the resistance.

"What are you," Thunderclouds appeared in the sky.

The couple broke their kiss, with a gasp from Luffy.

"DOING TO LUFFY?!" Nami snapped her Sorcery Clima-Tact sharply downwards towards the couple's direction.

A bolt of thunder struck down and hit the two of them, before exploding into black smokes.

"Whatever happened to no harming?" Frankly grimaced at the harshness, waiting for the black smoke to disperse after the attack.

"As if I'm going to let him do this kind of thing with Luffy!"

"You are the one allowing Luffy to kiss him." Zoro retorted.

"A.H?" Nami jerked her head towards Zoro, who quickly turned away.

When the smoke finally faded away, all of them were face with a still dazed Luffy, who was unharmed due to his rubber body and-

"USOPP?!"

"USOPP-SAN?!"

Nami, Chopper and Brook shouted in horror.

A burned-black Usopp lay on the floor beside Luffy, twitching from the vicious attack.

"Y-You jerk..." Usopp wobbly pointed a finger at Law, who had switched himself at the last moment.

Law blinked, slowly licking his lips, all the while staring at Luffy. He then gave a smile that was so sincere and kind, that Luffy had thought he imagined it.

Blinking and still seeing the smile, Luffy felt his cheeks heating up furiously, bringing the back of his hand up to his mouth. He felt the urge to just hide from those eyes for some unknown reason.

"Luffy, are you all right?" Chopper rushed up to him, seeing his captain shaking really badly.

"My heart..."

"Eh?!" Chopper gripped onto Luffy's right leg in panic. "Why? What's wrong with your heart?! Hurry kneel down and let me check!"

"My heart," Luffy slowly clenched a fist on his chest. "Is beating really fast. Why is it beating so fast?"

"Huh?"

"How cute."

Everyone turned to Law, who was smirking. He raised a hand up.

"Room. Shambles."

Within seconds, he switched himself with Chopper, who flailed his arms at the sudden change. Luffy gasped when a finger suddenly pressed on his chest and he was face to face with Law.

Law gave a devious smile. "I'm going to take away this heart of yours, Straw Hat-ya."

"You can't do that!" Luffy panicked, a faint blush appearing on his cheeks at the close proximity. "I need it!"

Law merely smirked and unsheathed his sword, a blue sphere appearing around them. He thrust his sword forward. Just as the tip was about to hit Luffy, Law changed direction at the last second and swung it to the left, just in time to catch Zoro's sword from landing on him.

"I changed my mind," Nami mumbled darkly. She pointed a finger angrily at Law. "DON'T LET HIM NEAR OUR CAPTAIN!"

"This is how it should have been from the beginning!" Zoro struggled against Law.

"Understood, Nami-san!" Sanji rushed forward, his leg starting to burn.

"Of course not!" Usopp recovered and aimed a Pop Green.

"All right!" Chopper transformed into his Heavy Point and ran towards Law.

Brook unsheathed his sword. "Yohoho~ Even that is going a bit too far. I'm afraid I can't let you take Luffy-san's heart."

Franky positioned his hands to form a circle. "Radical-"

Law smirked again, using his other hand to grab Luffy's clothes and quickly shoved Zoro off. "Shambles."

He teleported the both of them near Robin, watching the attacks clashed against each other. Quickly, he jumped away to avoid a sudden gust of wind at his direction.

"My," Robin chuckled as the rest of the Straw Hats battled against Law. "Are you all right, Luffy?"

"Hm? Hm." Luffy rubbed his chest, watching his friends trying to take down Law. "Why are they fighting with Tra-guy? Tra-guy seemed happy fighting them too."

Robin blinked and looked closely. Luffy was right. Law had a really large smirk, dodging and switching the members' places. Even the dark rings underneath his eyes seemed lighter than usual.

A smile appeared on Robin. "Looks like we have our answer."

"What answer?"

"So," Robin ignored Luffy's question. "Did you get what Nami said you would get?"

The woman watched a pink tint went across his cheeks.

Luffy gave a somewhat shy grin and nodded.

"It was really warm and fuzzy when I kiss Tra-guy. Even more when he kissed back." Luffy laughed. "But something happened that made me just feel very warm throughout my whole body. I like that even more."

The pure happiness that adorned Luffy's face had Robin smiling warmly.

"And what would that be?" She asked, casually crossing her arms and blocked an attack coming their way, not that it even reached them as a blue sphere appeared and teleported the attack away.

Luffy turned to her and smiled widely.

"Tra-guy smiled."

~The End~

* * *

_Sooooo cute! Hope I portrayed them correctly_

_Things to note:_

_-kun = used, to refer to males. It can also be used on females of junior states by a person of senior status._

_-san = A title of respect between equals of all ages._

_**Omake:**_

"_**Luffy," Usopp held Luffy by the shoulders. "Just give up on that guy, it's not worth it!"**_

"_**What are you talking about, Usopp?"**_

"_**Usopp's right, Luffy." Nami banged the table. "That guy is dangerous!"**_

"_**But it feels warm and fuzzy like you said, Nami."**_

"_**FORGET ABOUT THAT!" The two of them screamed at him.**_

"_**Law's scary." Chopper had crocodile tears streaming down his face while patching Sanji up.**_

"_**That stupid Surgeon of Death," Sanji winced as Chopper disinfected his injury. "We'll get him the next time."**_

"_**We will." Zoro had a dark look on his face.**_

"_**Fighting with Law-san will be hard, his ability is hard to predict." Brook sighed.**_

"_**Taking people's heart is no joke though." Franky crossed his arms.**_

"_**I wonder if he was serious about taking Luffy's heart?" Robin tilted her head.**_

"_**He was about to attack Luffy!" Usopp shrieked. "Of course he's serious."**_

"_**Using his sword?" Robin asked. "To my knowledge, Tra-guy-kun would not need his sword to take hearts. He simply had to use his hands."**_

"_**Who cares about that?! He was going to attack Luffy!"**_

_**Robin kept quiet, remembering that Law had only brought out his sword when Zoro started rushing towards them. Also, the fact that he chose to teleport the both of them to where she was standing...**_

"_**I want more of the warm and fuzzy feeling. Maybe I should ask Tra-guy for more?"**_

"_**NO!"**_

_Bwahahahaha that was fun! Another one?_

_**Omake 2:**_

"_**Welcome bac- You are injured, captain!"**_

_**Law's crew huddled around him, fussing about the new injuries appearing on his body.**_

"_**It's nothing." Law continued to walk towards his room.**_

"_**It's not nothing! You are injured!" Bepo waved his paws around. He then jerked a little. "...I'm sorry."**_

"_**Why are you apologizing?!" Shachi and Penguin shouted at him.**_

_**Law simply smirked and walked on.**_

"_**How did you get injured anyways, captain?" Penguin looked at the still walking away Law. "Didn't you just go to Straw Hat's ship?"**_

"_**Why did you go there?" Shachi tilted his head.**_

"_**To get my hat." Law opened a door. He paused there for a while and added, "And something else."**_

_**The door closed before anyone of them questioned further.**_

"_**Doesn't that mean that he was injured while on Straw Hat's ship?" One member paled. "Straw Hats are attacking us?!"**_

"_**No way!"**_

"_**They are our allies!"**_

"_**What else did he get while he was there?"**_

_**As the crew continued to mumble, Bepo could only tilt his head in confusion.**_

"_**What's wrong, Bepo?" Shachi noticed the bear's frowning face. **_

"_**Um." Bepo scratched his head.**_

"_**Is it just me or does the captain seemed happier than usual?"**_

_That's all folks! Do leave a review!_


End file.
